Ookami XIII
by Novelist Pup
Summary: [AU] A different perspective on the Organization. Just add fur. [Weird!fic, AkuRoku, Zemyx]
1. The Wheat Wolf Cub

**Ookami XIII**

_WARNING:_ This story contains **bestiality**, relationships between ANIMALS. And if that isn't bad enough, it also contains **yaoi**/**shounen-ai**, relationships between GUYS. Add it together, and you get an AkuRoku Wolf fic.

Have fun, or turn away now.

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**

* * *

I: The Wheat Wolf Cub**

Prints of a canine littered the snow-covered ground, as the hunter slowly followed them, hoping to catch the wolf that has been terrorizing his village for the longest time. A rustle in the leaves made the hunter snap his dark-haired head towards the bush nearest to him. The next rustle made him smile in glee.

"Come out, Xehanort…" He whistled. He stood still for a moment before noticing the quickly darkening sky. He sighed in regret before walking down a trail leading to the bright lights of a village.

"Ah, I can try again next time… Minnie must be worried sick by now…" He muttered to himself.

"Mickey!" His wife called as she ran up to him. Mickey gave her a hug and they walked down the trail together.

"Did you catch that pesky beast yet?" Minnie asked. Mickey scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Naw, the thing got by me again!" Mickey replied. Minnie sighed before tightening her hold on her husband.

"Every time you go out there, I get more and more worried! You know as well as I do how dangerous Xehanort is! He can kill you with one bite!" Minnie fretted. Mickey caressed her arm gently, as a way of assuring her.

"Don't worry Minnie! I won't die; I need to live too much… For you." Mickey said. Minnie's eyes swelled up with tears as she squeezed him.

"Mickey…" She whispered. As they walked off, a long, silver tail poked out the bushes, and the owner of the tail's golden eyes stared at them with a cruel smirk (or close to it).

"Foolish humans, basking in their insecurities and sorrows, while trying to pretend that everything is all right… Yet they still don't give in to what calls at them…" The wolf whispered to himself enigmatically. He rose up and shook the leaves from his body, and headed towards his home. He ran, his silver fur shining, until he caught scent of something slightly familiar. He halted and sniffed the air, constantly moving towards the scent. He came to a clearing, and saw something lightly colored and small huddled on the ground.

"This scent… I know what it is…" The wolf muttered to himself, carefully moving towards the bundle. His eyes widened and his mouth snarled automatically.

"A _Wolf_… On _my_ territory!" He growled. Trotting gracefully to the small bundle, he nudged it with his nose, ready to warn it out of his area, yet not before noticing the wolf's wheat-blonde fur. The small wolf twitched before raising its small head, only to come face to face with the wolf's gleaming canines.

"You are to remove yourself from my territory _now_." The wolf snarled. The tiny wolf just shook its head slowly before getting up and stretching. It wobbled awkwardly before tripping over its own paws in front of the silver-haired wolf.

"Didn't you ever learn to walk? You do so like a newborn cub!" The wolf remarked. The small one rose up and carefully stood up, trembling in the legs slightly. It faced the bigger wolf and…

Licked his nose.

The bigger wolf's eyes widened as the realization came into play. The wolf _was_ just a cub! He mentally bit himself as he leaned down to the cub.

"Cub, who is your mother?" The wolf demanded. The wheat-furred cub slowly opened his eyes and the wolf almost backed away at the vivid cerulean that looked at him.

"D'no." The cub answered slowly. The older wolf was relieved, the cub actually _could_ talk! Although, it seems grammar isn't exactly his strongest suit though…

"Do you know where you came from?" The older wolf tried again. The cub shook his head.

"Uh-uh." He answered. The wolf was starting to feel sorry for the small one.

"Cub, do you have a place to go to?" The wolf asked. The cub looked down as he answered once more.

"Uh-uh." The wolf straightened his back and sat down in front of the small cub. The cub, seeing the older wolf, did the same thing. The wolf smiled, almost.

"I have a place where us outcast's can call home. It's like a family almost, just not including the relations." The wolf said, smoothly. The cub perked up and his small stub of a tail started wiggling madly.

"R'ly? Whaddaya do?" He asked excitedly. The older wolf leaned down and placed his muzzle by the cub's slightly floppy ear.

"We protect this forest from horrible creatures, called _humans_." The wolf whispered. The cub looked at him in awe. The older wolf chuckled darkly (he couldn't help it, it was natural to him).

"Would you like to join us? You can be around older wolves that can protect you, until you get older at least." The wolf explained. The cub hopped on his four legs, only to fall right back down immediately.

"I w'na be in your club too! Pl'se?" He asked, even folding his ears back to express submission. The older wolf looked pensive before turning his golden-eyes to the small one.

"Under one condition- What is your name?" The wolf asked. The floored cub rolled around a bit before sitting up.

"Uh, I think it's Sora…" He responded. The older wolf thought for a bit.

'_Where have I heard that name before?'_ He pondered. The cub pawed at the older wolf's legs to get his attention.

"Can I be in your club? I pr'mise I'll be reeeeaaal good!" The cub begged. The older wolf snapped back into attention.

"You may join, but just know that your new name is _Roxas_." The older wolf instructed. The cub held his head high.

"I'll n'va f'get it!" Roxas said proudly. The wolf nodded and rose up, leaning down to pick up the smaller wolf in his chops.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked innocently. The wolf paused for a moment.

"I am Xemnas."

**END ONE**


	2. Cave Oblivion

**Ookami XIII **

I don't believe I explained this previously, but the wolves do not speak English or any other human language. They talk in simple yips and growls, with the occasional bark (I read White Fang). When the humans speak, you should know, and when the wolves speak, you should know as well.

Have fun, or turn away now.

**

* * *

II: Cave Oblivion**

"Xemases?" Roxas tried to pronounce. Xemnas shook his silver head.

"No, Xemnas. Repeat after myself, Xem-nas." He said. Roxas looked confused as he silently rolled the name on his pink tongue.

"Xamnes?" Roxas attempted again. Xemnas almost snarled before reminding himself that this was just a cub.

"What would you like to call me? Make it reasonable, please." Xemnas offered with a narrow of his eyes. Roxas was pensive before hopping up, without falling.

"Papa?" Roxas asked. Xemnas was thoroughly shocked and amazed at the audacity the small cub showed in calling a wolf (that he had just met and made a deal with) 'Papa'. Although Xemnas could understand the need for a father figure, for he had yearned for a father back when he was a cub as well, it was still unheard of to call an elder that one had not fully connected with 'Papa'.

So, he could slightly respect that.

"So be it. Until you can call me Xemnas and no longer." Roxas agreed excitedly. Xemnas then leaned back down and picked up the much smaller cub in his chops. Ensuring that the cub was secured, he ran off to his home. After a while he began to feel the weight on his jaws get heavier. He rolled his golden eyes (or as much as a wolf could). The cub was falling asleep, how convenient. Seeing the small opening ahead, he sped up and halted at the front. Poking his head in the opening, he slowly slid his body in carefully as to not disturb the sleeping cub in his mouth.

"Yo Xemnas! What's up?" A dirty-blonde wolf with denim blue eyes called.

The fool. Xemnas slowly placed the cub down on the stone ground and turned to face the idiot that almost disturbed his progress.

"Demyx! You are to be silenced _now_. Do you not see the sleeping cub?" Xemnas scolded. The wolf, called Demyx as it seemed, swished his dirty-blonde tail and cocked his head at the still slumbering Roxas.

"Uh, why _is_ there a cub here anyway?" Demyx asked. Xemnas snorted.

"I am not as cold-hearted as you all believe. The cub was abandoned and seemed to possess potential for the Organization. His name is Roxas." Xemnas explained. Demyx nodded slightly before trotting to the cub. Nudging the small wolf, he waited to see the cub's reaction.

"Papa?" Bingo. Demyx smirked (or as much as he could) at Xemnas.

"He calls you 'Papa'?" He asked slyly. Xemnas sniffed haughtily.

"He can't pronounce my name. I told him to give me an alternative, and that was his answer. I'm only allowing it until he can pronounce my actual name." Xemnas said. Demyx smirked again and his tail swished a bit more.

"Of course you are, and before you know it, it'll grow on you." He taunted. Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Do not forget your place, Demyx. I am aware that the name has a possibility to attach itself, but I assure you that it will not happen." Xemnas sternly stated. Demyx smiled and walked away.

"I've _got_ to tell Zexy!"

Xemnas growled and turned his attention back to the now-awake cub.

"Papa? Where are we?" Roxas asked curiously. Xemnas rose up and walked around the vast room of the cave.

"This is _Cave Oblivion_, your new home." Xemnas said. Roxas tried to focus his eyes in the dark, for his eyes weren't quite as accustomed to the darkness as Xemnas's.

"It's r'ly _dark_…" He said finally. Xemnas turned around abruptly and came nose to nose with the cub.

"Do you _fear_ the darkness? Can you _sleep_ at night knowing the darkness is always crawling over your huddled body?" Xemnas asked. Roxas whimpered and nodded slightly. Xemnas then stood back up and turned away.

"Well Roxas, it is a natural reaction. The darkness _creeps_, it _stalks_ you. You can't feel at ease with the darkness, you can't rest easy surrounded by an eternal black. When you close your eyes, it's dark. It _scares_ you, _scars_ you…" Xemnas stated. Roxas walked towards him slowly and sat next to the elder wolf.

"I still don't _like_ the dark, Papa…" Roxas said in response. Xemnas looked at him from the silvery fringes of long fur that hung in front of his eyes.

"Of course you don't. Everything fears the dark, especially _humans_. Humans despise the darkness. Yet, the damned creatures don't have to _experience_ it like us of nature. They have their flaring puppets they call 'fire', and it chases away the darkness. You and I, we have to adjust to the consumption that encloses us, and we fear it as well. _But_, we also have the option to _accept_ the dark. We can give in to the torture that encloses us every time we blink, every time we sleep, every time we _live_. To reject it, we are only acknowledging our fears.

"The fear of the darkness is slightly worse than any other fear. In example, the fear of 'fire'. Towards the correct circumstances, the fire can be put out and your fears are alleviated. Darkness, however, can not be put out as simple. As soon as you leave your conscience for just a few moments, you first see _darkness_, and _you can't put it out_. Yet, if you accept the darkness, like you'd accept anything else, then you find the darkness slowly easing off you, as if it decided you have feared enough. Do you understand?" Xemnas explained quite thoroughly. Roxas shook off the headache that arrived from the flurry of words.

"Yeah Papa, I think I did…" Roxas said. Xemnas lay down on his front paws and turned his head towards the blue-eyed cub.

"Remind yourself, every time you prepare for rest, to _give in to the darkness_. Your fears will slowly wither away from that point thereafter." Xemnas mumbled before easing into sleep. Roxas blinked and slowly padded towards the older wolf's body. He pressed his smaller figure to the elder's and curled up in the warmth that the other wolf exuded.

"Give in…to the dark…ness…"

**END TWO**

I don't know where Xemnas's speech came from, but I get the feeling that it came from Kingdom Hearts (the first one) before Sora was raped repeatedly (NOT literally, for if you beat the game you had to get touched by Ansem's heartless once, and every time you did, non-con stuff happened…). That speech that Ansem gave and when I went inside that creepy room that had the tablet with the information concerning darkness. The only reason I remember that room is because of the _incredibly_ creepy music that played, the cool machinery, and the cryptic words from the tablet. Oh, and those really cool looking but kinda hard-to-beat Heartless, the tall ones with the zigzag swords (I think the Heartless were called Invisible).

XEMNAS IS THE BEST DAD _EVER_!


	3. Spiky Fire

**Ookami XIII**

I'm getting more and more forgetful as my old age kicks in (at only 14 too…), but I forgot to mention that all of the Organization was in this, not just the remaining ones after Chain Of Memories. So, Zemyx is in this as well and probably several other pairings, but definitely AkuRoku, Zemyx, and SoRiku.

**

* * *

III: Spiky Fire**

"…Cub…Weird…Xemnas…Soft…Familiar…"

Roxas could only hear those words in his half asleep state and raised his head to see who was talking. The only thing was that it was really dark. Roxas prepared himself to panic, but he remembered the speech that Papa gave him the previous night.

"Give in to the darkness… Give in to the darkness…" Roxas repeated for his mantra was stuck in his head. He heard various grunts of assumed laughter.

"The cub's already got Xemnas's speech down!" A deep growl said. Roxas shook his head in hopes that the darkness would go away if he did that the same time he repeated the statement.

"Hey cub, did you ever consider opening your eyes?" Roxas stopped and then realized that his eyes actually weren't open, but closed shut. He opened his eyes and blinked frequently so that they'd adjust to the bright light that surrounded the cave through the opening and several holes on the ceiling.

"No more darkness…" He said in awe. The grunts of laughter followed. Roxas then looked around to see many other wolves surrounding him and Papa, who was twitching as a sign of awareness.

"Yo cub, what's up?" A dark-gray wolf with several scars decorating his body greeted. Roxas rose up, trying his best to stay steady, and padded towards the wolf.

"Are you a friend of Papa?" He asked. The gray wolf looked confused.

"Who's Papa?" He asked. Roxas turned towards the still body of Xemnas.

"That's Papa." The wolf from the other night snickered next to a grayish-blue wolf.

"I _told_ you he calls him 'Papa'!" He exclaimed. The other wolf looked mildly amused as he watched Roxas from through his fringes of hair that covered his left eye. A commanding growl caught everyone's attention as Xemnas stood up and slowly walked around, examining everyone.

"If you are done interrogating my charge, I'd like for us to discuss today's activities." Xemnas stated. The rest of the wolves looked at him and Roxas walked slowly towards Xemnas in a way to ensure he doesn't fall.

"There're a lot in this club, Papa…" Roxas said. Xemnas almost smirked.

"To be precise, there are exactly thirteen now that you have joined." He corrected. Roxas nodded slightly and then looked around at the wolves that were still interested in him.

"What's the club called?" Roxas asked.

"We are now _Organization XIII_!" Xemnas growled, and then the entire congregation howled. Roxas, being a quick learner, howled as well, just much weaker and lacking the needed baritone to ensure that it worked out.

"…You suck…!" A wolf called from the other side of all the other wolves. Xemnas sniffed and then swished his tail in annoyance.

"Axel, show yourself." He demanded. A bright-red wolf that wasn't much bigger than Roxas slinked out smoothly and came to Xemnas.

"Where is your honor, to insult a cub for his howl when you are just a cub yourself?" Xemnas asked with a slight twitch of his ears. The wolf just wolfishly grinned and turned to Roxas, ignoring the annoyed growl from Xemnas.

"Hey, I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel, as it seemed, greeted. Roxas didn't answer, for he was too busy looking at the incredibly spiky fur that protruded from Axel and it was quite bright as well.

"Spiky fire…" Roxas whispered in awe. Axel cocked his head in confusion as Roxas pawed his spiky-furred tail, attempting several times to hold it down as Axel moved it. A pale blonde wolf with long fur snapped to attention.

"Xemnas, I believe we might have found Axel a partner." He stated. Xemnas was pensive as he watched Axel make a game out of swishing his tail.

"As you may have an idea worth partaking, Vexen, there is an issue. Axel is quick on his feet and possesses a bit of strength, but he is also young and quite reckless, so I'm not sure if he is the best to pair with a cub that's even younger than him." Xemnas said. The wolf with the fringes covering one eye snorted.

"I find it to be better him than anyone else. Axel is a bit hard to deal with, despite his talents." He remarked.

"Zexion, I'd feel more at ease putting Roxas with you. You are incredibly strategic and usually able to protect yourself without an immense use of violence." Xemnas replied. The wolf, named Zexion, stiffened before Demyx trotted up, his ears twitching in annoyance.

"Xemnas, you already can't pair Zexy with anyone, because he's with me, remember?" Demyx asked. Zexion shook his head in frustration.

"My name is Zexion." He said. Demyx just nuzzled him and hopped away.

"Zexy! Zexy! Zexy!" He called as he hopped towards the far ends of the cave. Zexion smirked and followed him, mumbling several statements including names and howling. Xemnas frowned (in a wolfy way) and hoped that his charge had not observed the show between the two wolves. Luckily for him, Roxas was busy trying to nip at Axel's ears and that's when he made his decision.

"Vexen, you were right. Axel should be partnered will Roxas." Xemnas said. Vexen nodded and Xemnas then narrowed his eyes at all the rest of the wolves.

"There is one circumstance though; they both _must_ be supervised when escorted outside for hunting or spying. If they are found outside past the grove of trees alone, you _will_ suffer the consequences." Xemnas snarled. The rest of the wolves growled and yipped their affirmatives. Xemnas then walked to Roxas.

"Roxas, you are to stay with Axel at _all times_, do you understand?" Xemnas commanded. Roxas, who had paused in his latest game with the Spiky Fire, nodded and continued trying to nip at the red ear.

"Good. I have to go, so make sure they are watched." Xemnas said to Vexen as he crawled through the opening. Vexen nodded and then turned to a light-red furred wolf.

"Marluxia, you are to watch the two cubs." Vexen said and gave the wolf no room for argument. Marluxia licked his chops and slinked to the two. He sat in front of them and waited for them to stop their playing and notice him. So far, a while pasted before Roxas stopped slipping off Axel's back and he noticed the wolf with the really, _really_ nice scent.

"You smell good!" Roxas exclaimed, and plopped off Axel (much to the red wolf's chagrin) and padded to Marluxia. Marluxia, who enjoyed attention very much, just sat there as Roxas sniffed him and pawed his long, fluffy tail. Axel looked on in jealousy, for he found himself liking the small cub. The cub actually _wanted_ to play with him, and didn't ignore him or insult him or even glare at him mistrustfully like Saix. In fact, the cub liked his fur and even tried to catch his tail. Yet, Marluxia had to come with his scent and take Roxas's attention. The bitch.

"Spiky Fire, this smells r'ly, _r'ly_ good!" Roxas called out to Axel. Axel walked to Marluxia, who glanced at him disinterestedly, and sat next to the franticly sniffing Roxas.

"The name's Axel, remember?" Axel said. Roxas stopped for a moment and nodded.

"Axel, right!" Roxas exclaimed before pressing his muzzle in the bushy tail of Marluxia. Axel didn't necessarily understand what was so good about the smell of a meadow, but he just observed as Marluxia swished his tail just to make Roxas run after it.

Damn it, he even took his game.

**END**

I wonder if this story is even good… Ah well, I like it anyway.


	4. The Howl That Never Was

**Ookami XIII

* * *

**

**IV: The Howl That Never Was**

"So, what do you wanna do?" Axel asked his new friend as they wandered around the incredibly large expanse of the cave. Roxas, who was actually getting into this _walking_ thing, shook his head and poked his tongue out his mouth.

"Dunno." He responded. Axel sighed, his not-so-developed chops poking through his mouth in his boredom.

"Why don't we go roll in some flowers?" Marluxia suggested. Axel's ears twitched. He had hoped they lost the annoying older cub. Roxas perked up at the sound of rolling.

"Woul' I get to smell like you?" Roxas asked excitedly. Marluxia thought it over, wanting to keep this friendship with the cub, even though Axel could not stand him.

"Yeah, but only temporarily." Marluxia said. Roxas cocked his head in question.

"Temp'rarilly? What's that?" Roxas asked. Axel rolled his eyes as if it were painfully obvious.

"For a little while, duh." Axel said. Roxas's eyes widened at Axel before he padded around his new friend.

"Wooooow Spiky Fire, you know everything! That's soooo cool!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel proudly raised his nose as Marluxia rolled his lilac eyes.

"Nah, I don't know everything, but I've been around long enough to pick up some stuff from all the other wolves. You would too by the time you're my age." Axel explained. Marluxia was surprised, he probably would have boasted about all the other things he knew. Well, Axel did have that habit of being painfully honest, always ready to speak his mind. Perhaps he should try that too, for all he did was withhold certain aspects of information and gossip with his friend Larxene about what the humans would do next.

"Say, Roxas, do you still want to go to the meadow?" Marluxia asked, trying to get his thoughts away from the self-esteem blows. Roxas nodded, his ears perked. Axel sighed and nodded as well, deciding that they had nothing better to do. Marluxia grinned, his teeth creating a frightening row, and led them to the ridiculously small hole that leads outside.

"Alright, Axel goes first. Then Roxas, and then me," Marluxia said. Axel grinned and wriggled through the hole with no effort, intent on impressing Roxas. Roxas immediately followed him, getting through the hole with no effort. Marluxia had a little trouble, seeing as how he was a little bigger than the other two. As soon as they were all outside, Roxas sniffing the air vigorously, another head popped out the cave.

"You didn't think you'd get away by _yourselves_, did ya cubs?" It was the same wolf that greeted Roxas before, the one with all the scars. He noticed Roxas and pulled himself out the cave, with a lot of effort.

"What's up cub? I'm Xigbar, how 'bout you?" Xigbar asked.

"'M Roxas…" The cub said. Roxas wandered towards the bigger wolf and pressed his nose to his tail. Immediately backing away, he sneezed repeatedly. Xigbar looked sheepish (imagine the irony) and apologetically grinned.

"Sorry 'bout that. I usually infiltrate the human's weapons and a lot of their gunpowder attached itself to my fur. It bothers me as much as it probably bothers you." Xigbar said. Roxas was already down the forest, diligently following Axel and Marluxia by the time Xigbar was finished. Looking insulted, Xigbar quickly fell into trot with the trio of cubs. They walked, coming to an opening that led down a grassy trail.

"Are we there yet?" Axel whined. Marluxia glared at him. Roxas, on the other hand, noticed something on the other side of the bushes and started to walk towards whatever it was.

"No, we are not. Why don't you shut up and concentrate on getting there faster?" Marluxia snapped. Axel snarled at him, and Xigbar looked annoyed.

"Yo, why don't we all shut up and have it so Roxas can get a good time?" Xigbar growled. At the mention of Roxas, both Axel and Marluxia became quiet and Axel looked around for his friend.

"Um, where is Roxas?" Axel asked. Xigbar quickly jumped into defense mode, Marluxia following.

"While you _cubs_ were arguing about stupid stuff, Roxas probably wandered off!" Xigbar snarled. Axel and Marluxia ignored him and quickly jumped into the brush of trees. Xigbar growled and followed.

--------------------------------------

Roxas walked through the bushes and quickly got down as he heard something rustle through the leaves. As he stared, he saw something as big as him and black with dirt splattered on the bottom come towards him and stop in front of his bush.

"_I thought I heard something…"_ Roxas had no idea what it just said, so he just stayed still. Something began to move the bushes, and he quickly prepared himself to launch at the enemy. Five long things touched his head and Roxas attacked. He latched his small teeth into the fleshy thing and tried to prevail as his body flung around in defense for his biting. When his mouth got tired, he let go and fell to the ground, immediately rolling and regaining himself.

"_What the hell just happened? Is that a _wolf?!" The thing continued to move its mouth and speak in something Roxas couldn't understand. So, he settled on growling.

--------------------------------------

Mickey could not understand when the smallest wolf cub he had ever seen bit him with strength most animals half its size could never possess. He quickly nurtured his hurt hand while staring down the growling cub. Noticing the odd fur color, perhaps the cub was another wolf associated with Xeonhart, knowing the cruel beast had quite a few odd wolves in his pack. If anything, the small cub reminded him of his own dog that he took care of from birth.

"Sora?" Mickey asked. The cub faltered for a bit before growling even louder, most likely offended that one would call him that. Mickey took a closer look, realizing that this wolf looked exactly like his own. The only difference was probably the fur color and the cub's lack of spikes. Reaching out, he attempted to grab the small cub, but the cub jumped back. Reprimanding himself for even thinking of handling an animal in such a way (even if it _was_ a wolf, but that was even more wrong), Mickey quickly backed up himself, insuring that there was some room between them.

"Sora, come 'ere boy!" Mickey cooed, clapping his hand and patting his leg. The cub refused to move from his position. Mickey sighed, trying to think about why he even was _trying_ to capture the cub.

'_If the cub is associated with Xeonhart, then Xeonhart might come to retrieve the cub if I took it. Despite how much I hate hurting undeserving animals, this might be mandatory to get rid of Xeonhart.'_ Mickey thought. Sighing, he quickly reached across the space and grabbed the surprised cub. Knowing how to deal with animals of this nature, Mickey quickly and pried the cub's mouth apart, to insure it would not chew his hand off.

--------------------------------------

Roxas panicked, he had a right to. The thing had just grabbed him, right after saying some things in its language. Roxas thought, he thought more than one would think a cub could. Remembering where he was necessarily, he hoped that the other three wolves were still near. Focusing on the four of the five long things that were currently in his mouth, he clenched his jaw as hard as possible, happy when the things got out as he snapped his teeth together. Not giving the thing enough time to get back its composure, Roxas opened his mouth as wide as possible and howled.

--------------------------------------

Axel and Marluxia tore through the bushes, hoping to catch their friend's scent somewhere. Xigbar stopped, sniff the air, and then inform them that there was no sign of Roxas.

"Wait, do you hear that?!" Axel growled, coming to an absolute halt. Marluxia and Xigbar stopped and listened.

"Roxas sucks at howling like that! Let's go!" Axel commanded, quickly slinking towards the direction of the howl.

Axel howled back, hoping he'd get a response. Hearing the horrible semblance of a howl once more, they all tore through the forest, straight towards their friend in danger.

--------------------------------------

Mickey had a slight feeling that he was in some sort of trouble when he heard the responding howl. Trying to move out of the clearing before the wolves came, Mickey stumbled over an inconvenient upraised root. He grabbed onto the actual tree, while insuring that the cub was still in his grasp.

"Grrr_rrrrrr_…" Mickey halted and turned around to see the familiar golden-eyes staring at him, white canines poking out between the muzzles. Mickey muttered a curse before breaking into a run. Already knowing Xeonhart was quick on his heels, Mickey attempted to take as many turns as possible. Well, until the cub in his arm started struggling a bit harder. Mickey saw the forest trail, and hope rose in him.

Until the cub bit his bicep.

--------------------------------------

Sinking his teeth into the thing's flesh, Roxas hoped that his Papa would catch him. The thing immediately let go of him, grasping its flesh where Roxas had gotten in a good chomp. Xemnas stood over Roxas, giving him a quick look over for any injuries. Then he turned to the human.

"_Xeonhart…_" The human growled. Xemnas narrowed his eyes in wonder. Why did they insist on calling him that retched name? Xeonhart _died_ in case anyone forgot.

Why did he have to be the cub of a hybrid calamity?

Xemnas cut off his train of thought, and settled on walking towards the man slowly, a bare smirk on his mouth. Roxas was behind him, watching carefully. Xemnas also made a note for the punishment of whoever disobeyed his order of watching the cub.

"Xemnas." Said silver-furred wolf halted, eyes darting across the spread of land. Inner paranoia unveiling, Xemnas stepped back. The human looked confused, before a flash of pale blond fur occurred before his eyes. Xemnas snarled, turning around to find eyes as golden as his own staring back at him, amused.

"Xemnas, don't you recognize me?" Of course, Xemnas recognized the blood-tainted traitor. As large as Xemnas was, the pale blond wolf was taller and possessed fur equal to the length of silver wolf's long fur. Also adorning his neck were strips of red and black cloth, along his throat like a _collar_.

"DiZ…" Xemnas growled. DiZ swished his long tail before moving around Xemnas, who glared at him. He then stopped in front of Roxas, who defiantly stared back at him.

"Cub, what is your name?" DiZ asked. Roxas glared before looking at Xemnas for permission. Xemnas tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Sora." Roxas answered. DiZ narrowed his eyes mistrustfully at Roxas before turning to Xemnas.

"What is this cub's _true_ name?" DiZ demanded. Xemnas smirked, slinking around DiZ, his feet hardly making any sounds on the ground.

"His name is what you hear. I am not involved with your trivial questionnaire of the cub." Xemnas sniped. DiZ glared, knowing the tables were turned.

"I shall see you in the future, cub. I will also discover your real name when that time comes." DiZ claimed, and jumped back into the darkness of the trees. The human looked incredulous before getting up and staring at Xemnas, his look clearly stating 'This is not over.'

'_I agree._' Xemnas thought. Not soon after he thought that, three wolves burst through the bushes.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, tackling his friend and repeatedly licking his face. Marluxia joined in and Roxas found himself being smothered. Attempting to lick both of them at once, Roxas noticed the thing walking away, limping a bit.

"Yo Roxas! Where'd ya go?" Xigbar asked with an undertone of annoyance. Xemnas quickly growled to get their attention.

"Why is it that on his first real day of living with us, he gets separated from, not one, but _three_ older wolves and almost gets killed?" Xemnas snarled. Marluxia swished his tail uncertainly.

"We apologize, Superior. Axel and I were caught in an argument, and Roxas slipped away at that time. We looked everywhere for him, but none of us could get a good scent of him." Marluxia explained. Axel then grinned, ears poking up in amusement.

"Actually, we couldn't get a scent _period_." He said. Xemnas narrowed his eyes and walked to the small cub. Pressing his nose to the top of his head, Xemnas took a big sniff, and immediately discovered that they were right.

"This cub has no scent whatsoever. How is that possible?" Xemnas mused to himself, while Axel plopped on the ground in annoyance.

"Geez, that means he's gonna be a real _bitch_ to find later in life."

**END FOUR**


End file.
